<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songbirds in Silence by justasock_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857150">Songbirds in Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasock_x/pseuds/justasock_x'>justasock_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom!Jaskier, Drabble, Gagged!Jaskier, Gags, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill, Top!Geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasock_x/pseuds/justasock_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the following Witcher Kink Meme Prompt: My needs are simple. I just want them to have sex while Jaskier is gagged</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Songbirds in Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's literally no plot. Sorry. Kink meme thread <a href="https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=2733">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt’s hips stuttered to a stop at another quiet cry from the smaller man underneath him. Jaskier was sweating and flushed, arched in a sinuous curve underneath Geralt’s bulk as the Witcher thrust hard and deep inside of his pliant body.</p>
<p>“Shut <em> up</em>,” Geralt snarled, leaning down to hiss the command into Jaskier’s ear. He punctuated the demand with a sharp thrust of his hips, and the bard moaned again helplessly.</p>
<p>“Do you want everyone to come find you, squirming and desperate and impaled on my cock?” Geralt asked, tone almost conversational as his hips slowed but continued to rock into the bard’s body.</p>
<p>“N-no,” Jaskier answered, eyes fluttering open and locking onto the Witcher’s. “I can’t <em> help </em> it, Geralt, you’re so big. Feel so good inside me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to shut up you, then,” the Witcher teased, smirking at the flush that spread down Jaskier’s chest at the words. It was late in the evening and they’d camped at the base of the mountain with Yennefer and Eyck and the dwarves. Though everyone had dispersed for their tents and their rest, there was still a chance someone could be drawn by the bard’s caterwauling as he was pounded, and Geralt didn’t appreciate being found in such delicate positions. Despite Jaskier’s aptitude for getting caught with his pants around his ankles, Geralt had considerably less embarrassing sexual exploits and preferred to keep it that way.</p>
<p>Jaskier let out a whine of loss as Geralt pulled out of him, but the Witcher returned after a moment with a pair of faded undergarments in his hands. He ripped a scrap of fabric from the waist and then another, larger strip after that. The larger strip was wadded up and he stuffed it into Jaskier’s open, panting mouth. He used the other, thinner piece to wrap around Jaskier’s head and tied it neatly behind him. The bard sat quietly while he was gagged, and Geralt ran a hand down his cheek when he was done, pleased. </p>
<p>“Now you can sing for me, darling, just for me,” Geralt promised, hauling Jaskier to him and running his lips over the cloth covering his lips and cheeks. The bard let out a tiny, muffled moan and Geralt’s cock throbbed at the realization that he could truly fuck Jaskier hard with no fear of being overheard. The gag was secure and did its job well - no one outside of their tent would hear the bard scream as Geralt brought him off.</p>
<p>Geralt guided himself back into Jaskier’s open hole, sliding inside in one firm thrust and growling low in his chest when the bard’s whine reached him, strained and muffled. “Poor songbird,” he said, voice mocking, “now you’ll have to listen instead of talk, hm?” He picked up the pace of his hips slightly, and Jaskier’s hands gripped his shoulders hard, nails digging in as Geralt adjusted his thrusts to target the bard’s prostate. He drank in the pained, quiet moans that slipped past the gag, growing dark with Jaskier’s drool since he was unable to close his mouth.</p>
<p>“What should I tell you, Jaskier?” Geralt’s hands dug into the bard’s hips as he increased the force behind his thrusts. “Shall I tell you how exquisite you feel, wrapped around my cock and begging for me to fuck you? You are begging, lark, words or not. Your body arches into my touch, your hole twitches around my cock.” He grinned, a feral flash of teeth before he snarled, “Your cock begs for my hand.” His pace became brutal, and one of his broad, calloused palms wrapped around Jaskier’s cock. The bard wailed as Geralt brought him quickly to a forceful orgasm. His nails left bloody scratches on Geralt’s back as he arched and came, spilling over his own belly and Geralt’s still-pumping fist. </p>
<p>Once Jaskier was finished, his soft, hazy eyes focused on the Witcher. He brought one hand up to brush against Geralt’s sweaty head and pushed the flyaway hairs out of his eyes. Geralt took the soft touches for what they were - Jaskier’s permission, saying it was alright now to take what he needed - and began to thrust again, hard and mindless. His muscles locked as he came, teeth digging into the meat of Jaskier’s shoulder and drawing out a gasp of pain. Once his vision cleared, Geralt pulled carefully out of the bard and guided Jaskier to sit up so that he could remove the gag. Once it was gone, Jaskier rubbed at the hinge of his jaw before catching Geralt’s mouth in a soft kiss.</p>
<p>“We should definitely do that again,” he said, eyes sparkling when they parted.</p>
<p>“Enjoy yourself?” Geralt asked, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it too - watching Jaskier’s pleasure while he was unable to snark and tease and flirt like he typically did during sex had brought out a more talkative side of the Witcher that neither had expected, but it had been pleasant.</p>
<p>“Immensely. I have a couple suggestions for next time actually…” Geralt sighed, eyeing the gag forlornly. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>